Casimir Mechanism
The Casimir Mechanism 'is an easter egg found on the zombie map Ascension. On the first round, Gersh can be heard asking for help to "repair the mechanism" as well to hurry as "she is coming". This is the start of a puzzle to "repair" the Casimir Mechanism and free Gersh. The following items are required from the start: *Gersh Device *One Porter's X2 Ray Gun (or two Porter's Mark II Ray Guns, ''Black Ops III only) *Zeus Cannon *Matryoshka Dolls * Four Players Node 1 This first task is relatively easy. A player must have the Gersh Device for this part. In the area where the MP5K/RK5 and the PhD Flopper/Widow's Wine, if one looks out from the map to the left of the MP5K/RK5, there will be rubble but there will also be what appears to be a power generator with a glowing white light. If the player goes into the PhD Flopper/Widow's Wine room to the far back, one can hear a high-pitched whistling sound. The player with the Gersh Device must throw it onto the generator (if it bounces off the generator it will be okay, if it lands too far away, Samantha Maxis will giggle and the Device will disappear). The player will see the generator get sucked into the black hole. At this point, Gersh tells the player to hurry and continue as 'she is getting closer'. Then the player must make their way to the lunar pad closest to Stamin-Up. In the corner of the lunar pad room, there is a large terminal with a bright screen. Again the high-pitched sound can be heard. The player should press and hold the "use" button to activate the terminal and the screen will show part of the eye of providence (aka the all seeing eye, and Illuminati symbol). At this point, the pod should show one light after this node is complete. A message will play acknowledging the activation of Node 1. Node 2 This step has to be done during a Space Monkey round with four players. Space monkey rounds occur every four-seven rounds, but only if the power has been turned on and at least one player has bought a perk. When these rounds begin, four switches will appear out of the walls close to all perk machines, excluding Quick Revive and Mule Kick. The switches are small red buttons that can be hard to notice due to the darker lighting during the monkey rounds, but they can be located by listening for the same whistling/howling sound from Node 1. The locations of the switches are: *Juggernog' - opposite of the Perk-a-Cola machine. *'PhD Flopper/Widow's Wine' - left of the Perk-a-Cola machine. *'Speed Cola' - on the other side of the door frame of the Perk-a-Cola machine. *'Stamin-Up' - left of the Perk-a-Cola machine. When all four players have gotten to the switches, they must be pressed at the same time (give or take a second) a player can count down from three, alternatively the player can hold the use button by the button and it will just beep constantly. If it's done correctly, all players will hear a beeping sound, followed by a message acknowledging activation of Node 2 and the pod will have two lights on. If it was done incorrectly, all players will hear a buzzing sound. Node 3 This node is simple. At the end of a round, a couple of slow crawlers should be left to prevent interrupting the transmission, as this node takes two minutes to complete. At this point, the player must have launched the rocket to open the launch pad and the room where the Pack-a-Punch Machine is located. The player must lead the crawler(s) as far away as possible to avoid interruption, preferably to Stamin-Up (in the ''Black Ops III version, if far enough from a crawler it will simply respawn into a new Zombie with low health if far enough away, so take caution when doing this). When the players enter the launch pad, there is a clock on the wall to the left showing 12:00. All players must now gather in front of the clock located in the room just before the Pack-a-Punch machine. This will now start a two minute countdown. During these two minutes, all players must stay on the pressure plate, but can't do anything such as shooting or throwing grenades in case the crawlers get close. When the two minutes are up, if done correctly, there will be an explosion (as if a Nuke was picked up) ending the round. At this point, there should be three lights active on the pod. Node 4 This is the hardest node to complete. It is highly recommended to leave a couple of slow crawlers in the end of a round, as doing this is the middle of a round can be very difficult. Several letters can be seen floating above in a random order. To collect these letters, the players must use the Lunar Landers, but the letters must be collected in order to spell "LUNA". To begin, the players should have the lander ready at the spawn room. One player should stand on the lander whilst another player heads to the lunar pad near the Stamin-Up. That player must then call the lander at that point. The player on the lander will be flying over to the lunar pad where it was called but will fly into the floating letter 'L' and collect it. Again, a player must stay on the Lander whilst another player calls the lander back to the spawn room. This time, the player on the lander will collect the letter 'U'. Once again, a player stays on the lander while another player calls it to the pad closest to Speed Cola and Sickle. The player on the lander will collect the letter 'N'. Finally have one player on the lander whilst another calls it back to the pad closest to Stamin-Up. They will collect the last letter 'A'. This spells out 'LUNA'. All lights should now be active on the pod. Node 5 At this point, after finishing all the other nodes, head back to the pod, which should now have all four lights on. The pod is located next to the claymores in the Lunar Lander room next to the Stamin-Up machine. The player will hear the howling sound again. If the player looks carefully, there is a small glowing orb on the ground. The way to accomplish this task is to have one player throw the Gersch Device, then shoot the black hole with some Porter's X2 Ray Gun shots, and two Zeus Cannon shots, along with some Matryoshka Dolls. Note: In the Black Ops version, you only need one Gersch Device, one Matryoshka Doll, one Zeus Cannon, and one Porter's X2 Ray Gun to complete this step. After completing this task, Gersh thanks the players for freeing him. Each player will then be given a Death Machine that lasts for 90 seconds (in the Black Ops III version, all Perk-a-Colas will also be rewarded). Soon after, the screen will turn to black and white when Samantha screams "Come find me!" When her scream ends, the screen goes back to color. The node puzzle is complete. Gallery Node_1.png|Node 1. Node_1_part_2.png|Node 1, note the Illuminati sign. Node_phd_flopper.png|The location of the button at PhD Flopper. Node_2_Speed_Cola.png|The location of the button at Speed Cola. Node_2_Stamin-up.png|The location of the button at Stamin-Up. Node 3.png|Node 3. Ascension_map.png|Ascension map with the letters for the LUNA strategy. Node 5.png|Node 5. Trivia *The Casimir Mechanism is what sent the four characters to Siberia. It would appear it somehow overloaded the teleporter. This was hinted by Dempsey cursing Gersh. External links *Video walkthrough by NextGenTactics Category:Easter eggs